Mario (Canon)/SKeLeTrust
|-|Standard= |-|RPG= |-|Mario & Luigi= |-|Paper= |-|Baby= |-|Jumpman= |-|8-bit= |-|Doctor= |-|Builder= |-|Strikers= |-|F.L.U.D.D.= |-|Cappy= |-|Kart= |-|Blaster= |-|DiC (Cartoon)= |-|DiC (Live-Action)= |-|Comic= |-|Kun= |-|Anime= |-|1993 Movie= 'Summary' Mario is the main character and protagonist of his franchise with the same name, as well as being the longtime main mascot for Nintendo. Mario is commonly portrayed as the primary hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. He is often setting out on remarkable adventures to save Princess Peach from the evil King Bowser, commonly by using his trademark jumping and athleticism. There are times where he brings along a few of his allies for extra power. This includes his cowardly brother Luigi, his trusty dinosaur pal Yoshi, and even some Toads tag along occasionally. Through his acrobatic abilities and power-ups, Mario always prevails in the end, no matter how disastrous Bowser's plans can be. 'Statistics' Tier: Unknown, likely 9-B. | At least 6-B to High 6-A. | At least 3-A, possibly 2-C. | Ranges from 3-C to Low 2-C. | High 6-A in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. 6-C in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. At least 3-A in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Ranges from 3-A to 2-B in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. Low 2-C in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. Key: Pre-Super Mario Bros. (a.k.a. Jumpman Era) | Most 2D Super Mario games | Super Mario Bros. 2 | 3D Super Mario games | Mario & Luigi games | TBD. Name: Mario Mario Origin: Donkey Kong, (First Appearance, 1981) Super Mario Bros., (Official Debut, 1985) Super Mario sub-series, Mario franchise Gender: Male Age: 24-25 Classification: Human / Star Child, Plumber, Carpenter, Doctor, etc. Powers and Abilities: GOING TO REVISE. Attack Potency: Unknown, likely Wall level. Mario can swing the Hammer with enough force to obliterate fireballs. | At least Country level to Multi-Continent level. Mario has defeated a number of foes that threaten massive regions. In Super Mario Bros., Mario defeated Bowser, who altered the Mushroom Kingdom with his dark magic. Other characters like Tatanga and Wario in the Super Mario Land games should be similar since they threatened other lands like Sarasaland or Mario Land by controlling them, as seen in their separate manuals. In Super Mario Bros. 3, Mario are capable of toppling the Sledge Brothers. The manual for the game states that they're capable of shaking the earth. Characters like Bowser should definitely be superior to that. | At least Universe level, possibly Multi-Universe level. (Mario defeated Wart, who invaded and altered the entire world of Subcon. He also scales to the 8-bits, in which the manual consistently states these enemies can create evil dreams and destroy good ones. However, it's unclear if it actually means entire universes or just basic attacks.) | Ranges from Galaxy level to Universe level+. (Mario has consistently defeated foes who are capable of imprisoning the Power Stars. [https://youtu.be/69TFsrzjUGI?t=63 Rosalina has clearly stated in Super Mario Galaxy that Power Stars are one of the many afterlife transformations of Lumas. These same Lumas can also transform into planets, comets, stars, or even galaxies.] Mario is also capable of defeating foes with Grand Stars, which are responsible for keeping the Lumas alive. Since Mario is constantly physically toppling characters this powerful in the 3D genre, Mario should be Galactic at bare minimum. However, this isn’t his absolute potential. Mario has commonly taken on Bowser, [https://youtu.be/aZpGsbXsZ0U?t=871 who was able to tank a universe consuming black hole at point-blank range in Super Mario Galaxy]. [https://youtu.be/ynCzWqoe01U?t=13 In Super Mario Galaxy 2, the Grand Star Bowser wielded was responsible of creating a massive black hole that covered the entirety of a singular universe]. He even scales to Rosalina, who, despite being able to dwarf Mario in terms of powers and abilities, has still shown that she can get hurt from standard enemies around his level, as seen in Super Mario 3D World. Rosalina has shown to have the ability to manipulate the time-space continuum to her own liking, such as resetting it entirely in Super Mario Galaxy.) | Multi-Continent level in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. Mario is capable of defeating foes who are capable of altering or forming massive regions. Bowletta stated that she who was going to combine the Mushroom Kingdom and the BeanBean Kingdom into one singular country. The Mushroom Kingdom is absolutely enormous, as it is home to numerous different worlds, as seen in numerous other Mario games. It's big enough to be considered a continent. The BeanBean Kingdom is stated to be equal in size, so it's likely that Bowletta was going to form an even bigger country. Island level in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. Mario defeated the Elder Princess Shroob, who was able to form an entire storm that spread across the Mushroom Kingdom with her power alone. At least Universe level in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Mario is able to harm Chakron, a being who is one with all physical matter within the universe. Chakron also stated himself that the Dark Star a cosmic threat, whom Mario defeated. Bowser was capable of defeating the Dark Bowser, a being with double the power of the Dark Star and Dark Fawful. Mario defeated Bowser in the same game. Ranges from Universe level to Multiverse level in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. Mario was capable of defeating Antasma, who is vastly superior to Dreamy Luigi. One of Dreamy Luigi's abilities allowed him to control time itself. He even overpowered the even stronger Dreamy Bowser, who had the power of every single dream. Dreams are obviously universes, as we see Mario enter them. There are hundreds of inhabitants on Pi'illo Island, so it makes perfect sense for it to be Multiversal at bare minimum. However, people like Metal875 go deeper into this feat. Universe level+ in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. Mario scales to Paper Mario, who is capable of creating an entire realm. He was also able to defeat Paper Bowser, who scales to Paper Mario for obvious reasons. Speed: Unknown. | Superhuman movement speed. Can easily run up walls in Super Mario World. At least Massively Hypersonic reaction, combat, and attack speed. Capable of dodging Lakithunder's lightning, as seen in New Super Mario Bros. | Unknown, likely Superhuman movement speed. Likely Massively Hypersonic reaction, combat, and attack speed. Should be similar to the other 2D games. | At least Athletic Human to Superhuman, possibly Transonic to Supersonic movement speed. In Super Mario 64, (Mario outran Koopa the Quick, who was wearing Mach 1 Sprint Shoes. Mario was apparently so fast that Koopa the Quick described him as a blur. This is likely a hyperbole though.) Massively FTL+ reaction, combat and attack speed. (Mario is capable of reacting to landing on distant planets at devastating speeds after using the Launch Star in the Super Mario Galaxy games. Launch Stars are capable of sending Mario flying intergalactic distances. Launch Stars are a transformation of the Lumas, in which they have also proven to travel at very similar speeds. He's also able to keep up with Bowser, who kept up with and tagged Starship Mario. This vehicle is capable of traveling across multiple galaxies in no time at all, and even an entire universe in a matter of only ten seconds. Not to mention Mario is also capable of piloting this thing.) | Likely Massively Hypersonic reaction speed in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. Capable of dodging Cackletta's lightning. Massively Hypersonic+ reaction speed in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. Capable of dodging lasers from far above. FTL in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Mario can outrun a giant sized Bowser, who also withstood the pull of a black hole. Ranges from Massively FTL to Massively FTL+ to Inaccessible in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. Scales to Antasma, who scales to Dreamy Bowser, who scales to Dreamy Luigi, who is capable of traveling to the Sun in 1 second. He's also able to jump to constellations in a same period of time. Dreamy Luigi in giant form was able to freely move inside a dimensional rift created by the Zeekeeper. Unknown in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human. Capable of swinging a giant hammer like it's nothing. | Class G. [https://youtu.be/xGrKrnp6TEU?t=163 In Super Mario World, Mario effortlessly lifted Larry's Fortress]. | At least Class 10, [https://youtu.be/TNIY2Z5T8Jc?t=23 Mario lifted the Super Mario Advance logo with the help of Luigi, Toad, and Princess Peach]. Likely up to Class G. Should be similar to the other 2D games. | Class M. [https://youtu.be/nabMFIDhw6c?t=309 In Super Mario Sunshine, Mario moved a golden chain chomp that weighed approximately this much]. | At least Class 10. Mario is consistently able to lift massive objects, such as Luigi after being stuffed from the Snack Basket Attack in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Striking Strength: Unknown, likely Wall Class. | At least Country Class to Multi-Continent Class. | At least Universal, possibly Multi-Universal. | Ranges from Galactic to Universal, likely Universal+. | Continent Class in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. Island Class in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. At least Universal in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Ranges from Universal to Multiversal in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. Universal+ in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. | TBD. Durability: Building level. Mario tanked a brutal kick from Donkey Kong Sr. (a.k.a. Cranky Kong) Donkey Kong Sr. was able to shake tons of girders on differing floors with only a few stomps. | At least Country level to Multi-Continent level. | At least Universe level to Multi-Universe level. | Ranges from Galaxy level to Universe level, likely Universe level+. | Continent level in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. Island level in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. At least Universe level in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Ranges from Universe level to Multiverse level in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. Universe level+ in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. | TBD. Stamina: It's safe to say that his adventures can last from hours to days. He's constantly leaping over obstacles and fighting tons of different foes. Even by the end of them all, he doesn't seem fatigued in the slightest. Range: Standard Melee Range normally. Extended Melee Range with his different close range weapons such as the Hammers. Tens of Meters with power-ups and weapons that can cover a good length of the area Mario's in. Standard Equipment: Mario is capable of carrying a plethora of different things. However, what he usually carries can vary. (Hammer, Mushrooms, Nuts, Drops, Jars, Candies, Refreshing Herbs, 1-Up Mushrooms, Peppers, Beans, Retry Clocks, Taunt Balls, Shock Bombs, Boo Biscuits.) Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius. Mario is capable of many unbelievable things. Weaknesses: Mario doesn't always think things through before jumping straight into things. Sometimes his cocky and brash personality gets to him. (Though there times where he strategizes, as seen in the RPG games.) Power-ups usually wear off by receiving a deadly blow. Some also have a time limit. Despite being able to breathe in space, he can't breathe in water. (Although this is quite inconsistent) When he doesn't have his cap on, he becomes slightly weaker. (But again, this is inconsistent) |-|Notable Attacks / Techniques= |-|Power-Ups= CURRENTLY REVISING NOTE: The reason I'm separating the 2D games from the 3D games is not only because they play completely differently, but the amount of power both genres have displayed are so far apart. It's not like it really matters anyway, because I'm separating different parts of the whole franchise. Also, Super Mario Bros. 2 is separated from the other 2D games mainly because I would consider that game to be almost entirely irrelevant to the other 2D games. There are tons of different characters, places, and power levels that we never see in any other 2D game. Category:SKeLeTrust Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2